Regret
by April Starlight
Summary: Sango ha ido de visita a la aldea de los exterminadores, Shippo ha ido con ella y Kirara; Inuyasha ha vuelto a ir tras Kikyou. En la soledad y añoranza de la noche, una sacerdotisa del futuro y un libidinoso monje descubrirán los anhelos de su corazón.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir. Fic participante del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del Foro ¡Siéntate! u/3286369/Sientate-Foro-de-InuYasha

Advertencias: Cambios con respecto a la historia original, muerte de un personaje.

Summary: Sango ha ido de visita a la aldea de los exterminadores, Shippo ha ido con ella y Kirara; Inuyasha ha vuelto a ir tras Kikyou. En la soledad y añoranza de la noche, una sacerdotisa del futuro y un libidinoso monje descubrirán los anhelos de su corazón.

Después de haber golpeado innumerables veces mi cabeza contra la pared llamando a la inspiración me decidí a escribir este One!shot sobre Miroku y Kagome, la cosa era hacerlo sobre tu pareja más odiada y ahora ya no sé qué pensar sobre estos dos, ya ustedes dirán ¿va o no la parejita?

El grupo iba conformado por un medio demonio de nombre Inuyasha, la exterminadora de demonios conocida como Sango fielmente acompañada de su gata de fuego Kirara, Miroku un monje pervertido, Shippo el pequeño demonio zorro y Kagome la chica venida del futuro. Nuca se había visto ni habría de verse a otro grupo de viajeros tan peculiar; cada uno con su propia historia y su propia motivación para ir detrás de la perla de shikón: ya sea una mano maldita, el deseo de recuperar a tu familia, la venganza o el hecho de haberla roto en mil pedazos.

Iban juntos tras Naraku, tras el poder de un mágico deseo concedido por una cruel perla. Así había pasado el tiempo creando fuertes lazos entre todos ellos quienes sin alguna vez imaginarlo se habían vuelto como familia.

Sango había partido en la mañana junto con Kirara a la aldea de los exterminadores, el recuerdo de sus padres, amigos y su pequeño hermano Kohaku la hacían regresar a su aldea como un imán; la escusa era la de siempre: buscar armas y herramientas pero sabía bien que no engañaba a nadie. Shippo fue con ella para hacerle compañía y conocer por fin aquellas mortíferas armas de las cuales Sango hablaba con tanta emoción, cuando se hubieron marchado el resto del grupo se dispuso a descansar.

El día era brillante y alegre, caminaban con parsimonia cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta la hora de la comida en la que Kagome se hizo presente con su ramen, la tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente hasta que cuando comenzaban a recoger los restos de su comida e Inuyasha se tensó visiblemente.

Kagome sabía lo que vendría: el dolor, la tristeza, la sensación de abandono…conocía muy bien a Inuyasha y sabía por su actitud que podía percibir el aroma de Kikyou, sabía también que el hanyou apenas llegara la noche o incluso antes inventaría alguna escusa torpe o simplemente se marcharía sin mirar atrás, era algo así como una profundamente odiada rutina. Lo que haría sería darse un buen y merecido baño, preparase su té y leer hasta quedarse dormida. No pensaba llorar o esperarlo esta vez, sus fuerzas no podían resistirlo más.

La noche había caído y como si fuera una adivina Kagome predijo con precisión todos y cada uno de los movimientos de aquel medio demonio con ojos color del ámbar, pero lo que no pudo predecir o si quiera imaginar era el tema de la charla entre la miko hecha de huesos y barro e Inuyasha porque de haberlo sabido probablemente nada hubiese ocurrido…probablemente.

Cuando hubo regresado de su baño y se encontraba cómodamente acomodada leyendo su libro con una horrible y mortificante sensación en el fondo de su pecho, el monje Miroku se acercó a ella con una expresión curiosa y le pregunto:

–Señorita Kagome, ¿qué es aquello de aspecto tan extraño que lee? Probablemente vendrá de su época –dijo mientras lentamente tomaba asiento a su lado.

Levantando la mirada y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa Kagome contestó: –Eh, si se les conoce como libros –al ver el confundido rostro de Miroku complementó: –Como los pergaminos.

–Y ¿sobre qué trata? –pregunto él tratando de que olvidase al menos por un momento de la tristeza que sabía conllevaban los actos del inconsciente de Inuyasha.

–Pues es una historia de amor truncada– respondió con un suspiro Kagome –se llama Del Amor y otros Demonios.

–Es decir que en su época también existen esa clase de seres– reflexiono Miroku seriamente causándole una pequeña risita a Kagome.

Miroku se alegró de lograr sacarla de sus lúgubres pensamientos y se propuso ser una agradable compañía; seguía sin poder comprender como era posible que Inuyasha la abandonara de aquella manera y eso era mucho decir viniendo de Miroku, y así continuó: – Pues el título es realmente intrigante podría explicarme de que trata? –dijo tratando de alejarla totalmente del tema de Kikyo, una ahora más animada Kagome asintió y comenzó narrando: –Trata sobre la vida de Sierva María una muchacha a quien todos creían poseída por el demonio, la cual a pesar de haber encontrado el amor no tuvo la vida feliz que merecía –trató de simplificarlo Kagome, y así la siguiente media hora se les fue sin siquiera sentirla mientras la joven explicaba y cada cierto tiempo le leía párrafos importantes del libro y con Miroku quien hacia 10 minutos había dejado de prestar atención a la historia para fijarse detenidamente en la chica que tenía a su lado; habían convivido mucho tiempo ya y no recordaba haber permanecido un tiempo a solas tan agradable con ella y a decir verdad no quería que terminase pero su mutismo había acabado despertando la curiosidad de Kagome quien preguntó:

– ¿En qué piensa?

–No es en qué pienso sino en quién –contestó suspirando Miroku

Por la expresión en su rostro Kagome dedujo inmediatamente que se trataba de una mujer y con la intención de ayudar a su amiga Sango inocentemente sugirió: –Tal vez yo podría serle de utilidad, vamos cuénteme los secretos de su corazón.

–Es cierto usted puede ayudarme escuchando, ya después podrá juzgarme con toda libertad –dijo un ahora decidido Miroku.

–Pues adelante. –lo alentó la miko.

–Esta mujer es excepcional, única y profundamente hermosa. Nunca creí que lo diría pero me he enamorado de ella de una manera que no imaginaba posible: no me importaría si ella no correspondiese a estos sentimientos con tal que me permitiera seguir a su lado, escuchando sus historias, acompañándola, protegiéndola de todo mal. Puede que lo que diga ahora resulte un poco apresurado pero la quiero tanto que no concibo como alguien no la escogería una y mil veces a ella. –tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que pretendía despejara su atribulada mente y continuó. –Tengo que decirle lo que llevo dentro, no puedo negarlo cuando miro en sus ojos…solía creer que el amor ni si quiera existía pero todo sobre ella me lo está diciendo, ahora es para siempre, la quiero tal como es, misteriosa, la querré de la manera en la que ella me permita como una amiga, como una enemiga, así sea como un viejo recuerdo la querré.

Kagome con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas suspiró y dijo: –Pero que afortunada es Sango, yo adoraría alguna vez escuchar algo al menos la mitad de hermoso por parte de Inuyasha. –finalizó mientras una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla.

– ¿Es que acaso aún no lo entiende, Kagome? A la mujer que me refiero no es otra que usted y absolutamente todas las palabras que ha escuchado son reales. –completó sujetando las manos de una confundida Kagome.

– ¿Lo dice enserio monje Miroku? ¿Y qué hay de Sango e Inuyasha?

–Pues no me parece estar observando a ninguno de los dos; Inuyasha se ha ido con la persona a quien eligió hace ya más de medio siglo y Sango tiene su corazón solo enfocado en su hermano y en todo lo que perdió, no está preparada para amar… por más difícil que sea debemos aceptarlo; lo único que debo saber es si soy correspondido. –dijo el mientras tomaba delicadamente sus manos y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

–Es usted correspondido. –dijo Kagome sin pensarlo mucho, mientras la distancia entre ambos era cada vez más mínima, cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro un momento para finalmente darse un beso que a la vez que demostraba sus confusos sentimientos era suave, reconfortante.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer y en aquel preciso momento en el que Kagome y Miroku se unían en un beso llegaba Inuyasha; lo primero que el sintió fue la sangre demoníaca nublar su vista por la ira al creer que Miroku estaba forzando a Kagome y luego escuchó claramente como su corazón se hacía añicos al mirar con la ternura con la que su alguna vez mejor amigo era correspondido. Cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia Kagome no pudo evitar llorar se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo mirando aquellos ojos que alguna vez la habían visto con dulzura e incluso amor ahora destellantes de ira y decepción, cuando corrió para hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener su perdón su fiera mirada la detuvo, lo último que escuchó de Inuyasha fue:

¿Te sentiste sola y decidiste que la mejor y más rápida manera de reemplazarme era con el monje? Y ni siquiera lo intentes porque se lo que dirás; que yo me marché con Kikyou pero si alguna vez te llegas a enterar de lo que hablamos ella y yo probablemente no te lo perdones. Adiós para siempre.

Y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y de alguna manera así lo sentía y por la única persona por quien sufría en ese momento era por Sango quien pasaría por lo mismo que él, de eso estaba seguro. La había olfateado, estaba justo detrás de el con Shippo y Kirara.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha se había ido y tanto Miroku como Kagome sabían que esa sería la última vez que lo verían.

Miroku solo alcanzó a agacharse para esquivar el más potente lanzamiento de un boomerang que hubiera visto jamás, Kagome estaba desecha en el suelo sumida en su propio dolor así que no pudo escuchar las igualmente hirientes palabras de Sango:

¡Tú eras la razón por la que yo salía adelante todas las mañanas! sabes, tú y tu humor me hacían sonreír y olvidar, sabías también lo que sentía por ti.

¡Y tú traidora! –dijo señalando a Kagome mientras raudales de llanto corrían por sus mejillas. – Me quitaste a quien fuera la brújula de mi vida para encontrar mi destino. No se los perdonaré nunca y espero que sus conciencias los atormenten hasta el último día de sus miserables vidas.

Y se marchó junto a un desecho Shippo y su gata Kirara.

Miroku corrió tras ella con toda la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo sin importarle a quien dejaba atrás, cuando por fin llegó miró solo a Sango, Shippo y Kirara se habían quedado en alguna parte del camino…una cantidad enorme de demonios caían sobre ella que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Miroku sin pensarlo absorbió a la mayoría pero cuando uno especialmente poderoso se disponía a dar el golpe final sobre Sango, Miroku con plena conciencia de sus actos se lanzó cubriendo el ataque; sus últimas palabras fueron quizás las más verdaderas que él hubiera pronunciado jamás:

–Te amo Sango. – y desapareció engullido por las fauces de aquel demonio.

Para cuando el hiraikotsu voló hacia el demonio, el monje ya había desaparecido, Sango ya no lloraba ahora sólo pensaba en lo que haría a partir de ese momento porque era claro que no permitiría que el obsequio de Miroku fuese en vano.

Encontró a Kirara y Shippo muy felices de verla y adivinando que no quería al menos por el momento hablar de eso partieron juntos hacia la aldea de exterminadores en la que vivía su tío, sabía que sería bien recibida y que desde ahí con ayuda de otros exterminadores recuperaría a su hermano, ahora el coraje y la determinación brillaban en sus expresivos ojos marrones.

Kagome había caído inconsciente presa de todo el dolor que acumulaba y fue precisamente en aquel momento de sueño que su alma terminó de derrumbarse. Kikyo como todas las poderosas y experimentadas sacerdotisas tenía la capacidad de inducir sueños y comunicarse mediante ellos, ya había salvado de aquella manera a Kagome cierta vez y ahora volvía para acabar con ella; en el sueño Kagome veía nítidamente el momento en el que Inuyasha se sentaba frente a frente con Kikyou y le decía:

–Es hora y lo sabes, debo despedirme de ti yo amo profundamente a Kagome y quisiera que cuando todo esto con Naraku termine quedarme para siempre con ella ya sea en su época o en la mía. Sé que tu todo esto ya lo sabes pero me vi con la necesidad de decírtelo Kikyou, tú siempre serás un recuerdo muy preciado pero nada más. Fuiste la primera con la que sentí algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, te estaré siempre agradecido, adiós Kikyo.

–Sabía que este momento llegaría, esa reencarnación ha logrado lo que yo desearía pero nunca conseguiré, vete ya Inuyasha ella estará esperándote, cuando sea el momento yo reasumiré el papel de guardiana de la perla sí, claro Naraku no acaba conmigo antes, adiós Inuyasha.

El resto del tiempo que Inuyasha se había tardado lo había utilizado pensando en cómo le declararía todo su amor a Kagome, estaba decidido a volverla su compañera, casarse, vivir en su época si era lo que ella deseaba, ¡Diablos! El daría todo por ella y lo demostraría.

Cuando Kagome despertó se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban más lágrimas por derramar y que tampoco le quedaba nada más por hacer en el sengoku, era tiempo de volver con su familia; Kikyo también se había encargado de hacerle saber el destino de quienes apenas ayer eran sus mejores amigos.

Para Inuyasha el mundo había acabado y pensaba seriamente en utilizar a colmillo de acero para quitarse la vida que no le servía más. Kagome, «¿Cómo estará ella? » Aunque sonara estúpido era lo único que pasaba por su mente era que la había herido y que se sentía mal por ello, dedujo que así de idiota te vuelve el amor y tomó la decisión de vencer a Naraku así la vida se le fuera en ello, lo haría por Kagome, por Kikyo y por todos, por la familia que llegaron a ser; extrañaría a Shippo y sus trucos y bromas, a la excelente compañera de batalla que era Sango junto con Kirara, también por alguna razón a Miroku pero sobretodo jamás olvidaría ni superaría todo lo que Kagome significó.

Era el momento, debía irse, organizar estrategias, derrotar a Naraku e intentar reparar su malogrado corazón.

Para Kagome ya nada quedaba en la era feudal en la que le encantaba estar, lo había perdido todo y regresar a casa en el Japón moderno era la única opción; supo por Kaede cuando fue a despedirse el final de Miroku y la última lágrima que le faltaba por derramar cayó, rogaría siempre que Sango recuperara a Kohaku, que Kaede estuviera a salvo y sobre todo el perdón de Inuyasha, un perdón del que no era merecedora.

Hizo el camino por última vez desde la aldea hasta el pozo devora huesos y mientras caminaba recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos, momentos que de ahora en más serían los únicos capaces de darle algo de alegría; se enfocaría en estudiar o en lo que pudiera para mitigar el dolor y los recuerdos.

Al llegar al árbol sagrado y mirar la marca de Inuyasha no pudo comprender cómo todo aquel enorme error llegó a ocurrir. Al saltar desde el borde de madera del pozo supo que jamás volvería.

Epílogo:

- 2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE -

La guerra por fin había terminado, Naraku había sido destruido por Inuyasha y su medio hermano Sesshomaru, se había encontrado en algunas batallas previas con Sango quien le contó sobre su vida, Miroku y sobre Shippo, logró recuperar a su hermano con su espíritu intacto y ahora que se encontraban entre exterminadores continuaban con su oficio. Inuyasha a su vez le contó el destino de Kikyou quien por su parte había muerto víctima del miasma de Naraku y ahora su alma por fin descansaba en paz, Sesshomaru había llevado al palacio del Oeste a Rin para ser atendida por Jaken y una docena de sirvientes más e incluso le ofreció ocupar un lugar a Inuyasha en el castillo como el descendiente de Inu No Taisho que era pero él nunca lo aceptó; continuó yendo regularmente al pozo para mirar que Kagome se encontrara a salvo, ella por su parte se concentró en terminar sus estudios y en su familia y a pesar de sus esfuerzos su condena siempre sería estar atada a una época a la que no pertenecía; todos lo intentaron lo mejor que pudieron pero sus vidas jamás volverían a ser lo que fue, aun así ahora con el paso del tiempo Kagome recordaría a Miroku y una leve sonrisa cruza fugazmente sus labios, pero esta no llega a iluminar sus cansados y apagados ojos .

Pues aquí está, debo decir que me costó mucho hacer este fic y pues espero les haya gustado, creo que me porté muy cruel. Ustedes dirán.

¿Alguien más ha leído Del Amor y otros Demonios? Es de mis libros preferidos.

Gracias por leer.

Becky.


End file.
